


on the brink of discovery

by vade_brucestephenbucky



Series: The State of Our Affairs - Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I'm dying, Light Angst, Mustang's Team, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romantic Fluff, Royai - Freeform, Secret Relationship, but is it really mutual pining if they are together, oh my god that's a tag, team mustang knows what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vade_brucestephenbucky/pseuds/vade_brucestephenbucky
Summary: In which Roy and Riza are trying (and failing) to keep their relationship a secret from Team Mustang on their first day back to Central.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: The State of Our Affairs - Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884217
Comments: 34
Kudos: 113





	1. the forming of a hypothesis

“How are your hands this morning, Colonel?” 

Riza stepped inside Team Mustang’s newly-assigned office, multiple stacks of paperwork in her grasp. She distributed the files equally on each desk of their team members and placed Roy’s assignments on his desk. 

“I’m getting used to the slight tremble,” he answered and flashed a small but certain smile. Roy opened the manila folder and leaned back in his chair, scanning the top documents. “But it’s only after a long day of handwork.” He shifted his gaze to Riza, showcasing his distaste for the paperwork as he chunked the closed folder on his desk. 

Riza rolled her eyes and took her place at her chosen cubicle. Her desk sat nearest to Roy’s but still in sequence with the other members of their team, to defend him in the event of an untimely ambush and to simply be as close to his side as she could, at all times. 

“We must be the ones to do them, sir,” she said and opened her folder. “The Promised Day reports don’t write themselves. But, you’ll be glad to hear I’ve put in a request for the advanced model typewriter, so you won’t have to struggle with handwriting while your hands are recovering.” Riza fidgeted with the collar of her black turtleneck as she sank into the chair, unable to attain a comfortable position for the fabric against the scars on her neck. Though she found herself tempted to unfasten the top button or remove her jacket in its entirety, Riza resisted, frustrated nonetheless. 

Roy, in his distraction from his reports, took notice of her discomfort and checked his pocket watch. _7:24_ , the clock read, and he cursed. He grabbed a sheet of paper from his desk and folded it in half before he split the paper down the middle with a small, controlled spark. He took his pen, dipped the tip in ink, and penned a short message on the paper.

“Quite thoughtful of you, Lieutenant,” Roy spoke as he stood from his seat and folded the note once. He eased beside Riza’s desk and slipped the paper between the pages of her folder. He met her eyes and signaled for attention to his message with a nod. “Hopefully, Grumman will go through with it.” 

Riza returned the signal with her nod, slipping the note into her pocket when she closed the folder. “I’m sure he will.” She paused and stood from her chair. “Permission for latrine break, sir?” she said and faced the colonel as he settled into the relaxed position he held in his chair. 

Roy waved his hand. “Granted.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Riza softened her expression for a moment when their eyes met before she turned on her heel and exited their office. She held the note tightly in her pocket, rustling the paper between her fingers. She wondered about its contents and increased her pace as she walked to the women’s restroom. She turned off from her corridor and entered, deciding to take the second farthest stall from the entrance. Even in her haste, she was quiet as she shut the door. 

Riza took the note from her pocket and unfolded the half-sheet of paper, seared straight at the edge. The message, though smeared was the ink by the quickness of his penmanship, read: 

_There’s a black button-down in my locker that was too small for me. If your shirt keeps bothering you, I’m sure that one will be more comfortable. It’ll probably fit you better than it did me. If you need pain medication throughout the day, just tap three times on the edge of your desk with your pen. If there is anything you need, anything at all, please do not hesitate to let me know. I’m just a couple of feet away, Riza. I’m here._

__

_Yours,  
Roy. _

Riza’s heart swole in her chest, and a peaceful smile spread across her lips. She sighed as warmth spread throughout her being. It was as if his words had brought her into the tight embrace that he could not. She let herself fall into his written reassurances for a moment, as she pictured Roy wrapping his arms around her, whispering her name, and pressing soft kisses, gentle like the stroke of his pen, against her chest. She held hope that he would do so when the day was over.

The lieutenant lingered in the bathroom stall to take solace in the silent comfort of his words for just a few moments longer. She decided not to dwell anymore, and after she folded and returned the note to her pocket, she flushed the commode to avoid any arousal of suspicion. Riza stepped out of the stall and washed her hands, meeting her amber eyes in the mirror. The color had returned to her cheeks, though they were still sunken from the two weeks of heavy medication and general lethargy she experienced while in the hospital. She no longer wore heavy, bruise-like circles beneath her eyes from the weekend she spent with Roy after their discharge, where they slept entangled in one another’s arms. That had been the only cure to their shared aversion to sleeping unless they knew the other was asleep, and with that remedy, they were content.

After she shut off the faucet and dried her hands, Riza exited the bathroom and walked to the hallway of lockers. She located the colonel’s locker, directly adjacent to her own, and retrieved the black button-down in question. She closed the door of his locker and opened her own, taking a pencil and a ripping a sheet of paper from a notepad she carried in her bag. She slipped it into her pocket as she heard footsteps approach from behind her. 

“Hey, Lieutenant Hawkeye! How are you feeling after being discharged?” Kain Fuery greeted Riza with a bright smile and a salute as he crossed through the frame of the corridor. 

Riza returned the welcome with a salute and small smile after she shut the door to her locker. “I’m doing well. I haven’t had any trouble so far, which I’m thankful for,” she said and took a pause. “I want to thank you again for dropping the Colonel and me off Thursday night. Neither of us was in any condition to drive, and I don’t know what we would have done without you.” 

“It was nothing, Lieutenant Hawkeye,” Sergeant Fuery insisted as he stepped further on into the hallway. “I’ll see you and the Colonel in just a little, alright? I’m still getting all of my stuff in from Southern Command.” 

“Alright, Sergeant Fuery.” Riza waved him on, and she returned to the restroom to change into Roy’s shirt. She entered her previous stall and swapped her black turtleneck for Roy’s black button-down, immediately noticing how the collar didn’t rub against the raw scars on her neck. She sighed of relief and pulled her blue jacket over her frame, taking the pencil and paper out of her pocket as she did so. 

Riza pressed the paper against the door of the bathroom stall, and after a moment of hesitation to determine a plan regarding the deliverance of the letter and to form her sentences, she wrote her reply to the colonel. She gripped the note in her palm before placing it in her right-hand jacket pocket, separate from Roy’s message to her so she wouldn’t confuse one for the other. 

With her high-necked shirt in hand, Riza, once again, exited the stall and the restroom, returned to the hall of lockers, where she folded her shirt in neatly with the rest of her belongings. She minded the clock on the wall, the time of _7:32_ displayed on the hands.

As the lieutenant made her way back to the office, she settled into Roy’s shirt nicely, already leaps and bounds more comfortable than she was with the shirt of her own. There was a part of her that felt the simple act was scandalous as if she had dressed in his clothes after an illicit escape to a bed in the barracks. And though the sentiment was furthest from the truth, Riza understood that such a notion spread like wildfire, especially in the closest of their unit. 

But Riza put this idea out of her mind as she set foot in their office for the second time that morning, and she spoke. 

“Colonel, you’ve got a note from a certain-” Riza took the note out of her pocket and read the non-existent name at the top in her composed but controlled tone “-Elizabeth. She dropped it off at the front office and I was asked to give it to you, sir.” She stepped to the Colonel’s desk and placed the paper in his hand, meeting his eyes with a nod. 

“Elizabeth?” Sergeant Fuery piped up from his desk. “I didn’t know you were still pursuing her, Colonel. She never came to see you in the hospital from what I can remember.” 

Roy ran his fingers over hers, ever so softly as he took the note from her hand. He chuckled and placed the letter beneath his folder, flashing a smile to Kain. “Oh not to worry, she was out of town on business. Elizabeth’s always got much to do.” He shifted his focus to Riza and returned her signal with a nod of his own. 

“Thank you for the delivery, Lieutenant.” Roy’s smile softened as he met his lieutenant’s eyes.  
Fuery nodded in apparent understanding, much to Roy’s ease. He knew the young sergeant was a perceptive one, and it was unlikely he didn’t already suspect something of their relationship after transporting them home from the hospital. That alone was compromising evidence to their relationship that neither Roy nor Riza could deny. If a member of their unit had any warranted suspicions, it was Fuery. 

Then Jean Havoc walked, yes, _walked_ , through the door. 

“Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, reporting for duty!” Havoc wore a beaming smile, the faint scent of cigarette smoke wafting from his presence as he entered. “Did I hear something about Elizabeth? Have you finally decided to turn her over to me, Colonel?” 

Roy gave a half-lidded roll of his eyes but smiled at Havoc. His chest was filled with pride at the sight of Havoc on two feet, though he’d never divulge that to him. “No. She’d never stoop to your level, Havoc. I suggest you focus on your paperwork before attempting to get another girlfriend.” 

“It’s great to see you, Lieutenant Havoc,” Riza spoke and shook the rifleman’s hand with a small but content smile on her face. “We’ve missed you greatly.” 

Fuery walked over to Havoc and patted the man on his back. “She’s right! It already feels much better to have you back. Breda and Falman are scheduled to return today as well, so it shouldn’t be too long-” 

“Havoc!” Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda shot through the door and met with the man in a tight hug. “Man, it’s so good to see you. I tried to come over this weekend to help you get settled back in at Central, but Western Command had me until late last night.” He rolled his eyes. “I thought I was never going to get away.”

Roy smiled at their reunion though his attention fell on the doorway when he caught the faint _thunk_ of thick-heeled boots in his ears, and he rose from his desk. 

Riza took notice of his alert. “What is it, Colonel-” 

“You can’t just run off and leave me like that, Breda. Not when I have your food!” Second Lieutenant Falman trudged through the doorway, a brown paper sack about to fall from his arms as he let out an exasperated sigh. 

Breda stepped out the hug with Havoc and took the sack from Falman, holding it up in his arms to show it off. “I brought breakfast!” he exclaimed, gaining another groan from Falman. He offered a glimpse of its contents to Havoc with a grin. 

“Hell yeah, you got the croissants from the western side of town! I haven’t had those we went on that crusade to all of the good restaurants in Central. Man, it was pouring that day.” 

“I remember _that_ well,” Roy muttered and walked from behind the desk to Riza’s side. “It was freezing and raining.” 

Falman discarded his black overcoat on the rack by the door. “It’s so much warmer here than up in the North. I knew there’d be a difference but I didn’t remember it being so humid.” 

“There’s a rainstorm that's supposed to be coming through this afternoon,” Fuery spoke up and greeted Falman with a handshake. “I’ve been getting meteorology reports from Southern Command all morning.” 

Roy sighed. “Just great. I knew I could feel it when I stepped out this morning. I was telling the Lieutenant about it when we-” he paused and held his tongue for a moment “-when _she_ arrived.”

While they had initially entered the office at different times, they arrived on the premises of Central Command in the same vehicle. It was an unequivocal indication of their togetherness, they were aware. Riza, much to Roy’s disagreement for he wanted to walk with his hand in hers, had split her path from his, taking measures to wrap around the building and take a side door inside. If they had not traveled together, they might have been able to walk beside one another without suspicion. 

Even though they were no longer under surveillance from the top-floor windows of Central after their upheaving dismantles of corruption in the senior rankings, they wouldn’t let their guard fall even now, not to the prying eyes of their subordinates, or any soldier with a wandering mind as they waited for the day to begin. 

“I’ve got an umbrella you can use if you need it, sir,” Riza said and let his lie slide off as a mistake, hoping the rest of the men in her unit would take it the same as she did. 

Havoc chuckled. “Always so prepared, Hawkeye. It seems nothing has changed between you too.” He exchanged glances between Fuery and Breda.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Roy took a step forward. 

Havoc smirked at Roy. “You tell me. There are no secrets here, Colonel, right?”

Heat rose to Roy’s cheeks and glared at Havoc. “And you’re the one insinuating that there are!”

“Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Havoc!” Riza stepped between them, pushing the two men by their chest away from one another. She grabbed Roy’s jacket by the collar and directed her attention to him. “A word, sir.” 

Roy went red from the contact but caved, not willing to start an argument with Havoc he knew he wouldn’t win. "Yes, Lieutenant.” 

Riza dragged him by the collar out into the hallway, scowling at Havoc as she stepped out of the office and slammed the door behind herself. 

There were a couple of seconds of silence and wide-eyed exchanges of glances between the four men, startled by the previous scene. 

Havoc’s smirk was as wide as ever when he shot around and pointed to Fuery. “You got here first, Fuery. What do you know?” 

Fuery scratched the back of his neck. “Well, I know the Colonel didn’t drive his vehicle, it wasn’t here when I drove up. And the Lieutenant, I saw her by the lockers earlier this morning. She had a black shirt in her hands, I assume she was going to change.” 

“Change? Did it look like one of her shirts, a turtleneck?” Havoc questioned and looked at Breda. “Do you know anything?” 

“She’s not wearing a turtleneck, I can say that much,” Breda said. “But it’s a black button-down, the Colonel doesn’t wear black.” 

Havoc frowned. “You’re right there. Has anyone seen anything else this morning?” 

“Well it might not be hers,” Falman spoke up. “The buttons on women’s shirts are on the left, while men’s are on the right. But what makes you think she and the Colonel are together in the first place? They’ve always been extremely close, but just as Lieutenant and Colonel.” 

“Well, I did drop them both off at Riza’s apartment Thursday night after they were discharged.” 

Havoc’s jaw fell open. “That’s why he didn’t have me drive him home, the bastard. Besides, Elizabeth-” he gave the name in air quotes “-if you remember, that’s what he calls the Lieutenant on our field missions.” 

“How could I forget?” Fuery groaned, rubbing the palm of his hand against his face. “He calls me Kate on those missions.” 

Falman shuddered. “Vanessa.” 

Breda took a croissant from the bag and tore off a bite. “Well, either way, there’s still no real evidence that she and the Colonel are together.” 

“I was at the hospital when he got his sight back,” Havoc spoke, his tone darkened. “Lieutenant Hawkeye was the first person he laid eyes on. I could have sworn I heard him say her name too. Not her last, her first. And when’s the last time you heard him say her first name? Oh, Breda, throw me a croissant.” 

“Just Lieutenant or Hawkeye,” Breda added and tossed the bread roll to Havoc. “All those nights they were alone at the hospital, it’s not like they were going to talk about the paperwork they had to complete when they got back here. Of course, she helped him study and such, but who’s to say things didn’t turn romantic?” 

Fuery nodded. “They overthrew the government together. After that, I bet the anti-fraternization laws were the last thing on their minds.” 

“How about we examine them over the course of the day and reconvene this evening?” Falman proposed and looked at each of the men. “That way each of us can collect clues on our own and we can make a conclusion based on how they act today.” 

Havoc’s eyes lit up and looked at Falman, tearing a bite off of his croissant. “It’s not a science experiment, but you’re onto something.” He paused to chew and swallow down the bite. “I doubt Colonel Mustang will be able to hide it for long, you saw how he reacted when I poked at him about it.” 

“You’re gonna get yourself charred if you aren’t careful,” Breda quipped. “But I agree with Falman, it’s the best way to figure out if something has changed between them.” He looked at Fuery. “Are you in?” 

The sergeant nodded. “Of course. I’ll be happy if they are together, they already rely on each other so much.” 

“I’ll really be surprised if they aren’t,” Havoc said, his confident expression unwavering. “The air between them has changed, I can tell.” 

Falman nodded. “I agree. It’s that or the barometric pressure.” 

~~~

“Colonel, please stop aggressing Lieutenant Havoc,” Riza groaned, meeting Roy’s eyes with her deadpan expression as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. “It’s not helping us keep any secrets.” 

Roy frowned. “Well you see how he’s acting!” he exclaimed, though he kept his voice low to keep from causing an echo. “Like he knows something. There’s no telling what ideas he’s concocted up that head of his.” 

It was Riza’s turn to go red as she furrowed her brow. “Damn it,” she said, chewing her lip. “You called me Elizabeth, Havoc knows that codename. Have you read that note yet?” 

Roy shook his head. “I will though. Once Havoc and the rest of the boys get settled down, I’ll read it and get started on my work. Your shirt, how is it?” 

“This one is a lot better,” Riza said as she smiled and softened her face. “Thank you.” Her sentence ended hastily as she dropped his title but had to hold his name off her tongue. 

Roy returned the smile. “I’m glad,” he replied and raised his hand to her face to brush her hair out of his eyes. He realized his actions, however, and quickly brought his hand away as his breath caught in his chest. He pursed his lips, chiding himself for the attempt at contact. 

“I’m sorry,” he sighed as a pang of heartache struck his chest. Roy gazed at the lieutenant and swallowed, pushing every urge to unfasten her hair from the clip, hold her face in his hands, and press his lips against hers out of his mind until later tonight. It took all of his strength not to sweep her away somewhere private, just to stand in her presence and hold her in an embrace before kissing her.

Riza shook her head. “Don’t be. Straighten out the wrinkles in your jacket before we go in so they don’t think anything of it.” 

Roy nodded and brushed out the crumpling made by her grip on the fabric to the best of his ability. 

“Do you want to keep it a secret, Hawkeye? From them, I mean.” 

Riza shrugged. “We trust them more than anyone else over here, so I don’t think it’d be too bad if they knew. But if anyone else knew it’d be a firestorm, quite literally if you got involved.” She smiled at him, the light of an idea flickering in her eyes. “Why don’t we let them figure it out? And if they haven’t realized by the end of the day, we tell them over dinner.” 

“Hm,” Roy vocalized and rubbed his chin. He considered her request for a moment. His eyes lit up with the same spark as hers and he smirked. “I’ll bet cens that Havoc gets it first.” 

Riza rolled her eyes. “It’s not a game, Colonel. But it’s going to be Falman. You know how perceptive he is. Come on, we need to go back in before they start thinking we’ve run off somewhere.” 

They exchanged a wide smirk and brushed their shoulders together as the two turned to enter their office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the mutual pining in this chapter is HIGH, they are dying to just go back home and love on one another. but do not fret, it shall be resolved as i intended this to be workplace fluff! also, place your bets now on who will be the one to figure it out first, or at least by the one to confront them about their relationship :D


	2. the search for evidence

“Alright,” Roy announced as he swung open the door, the voice of Falman talking about the weather fading out of earshot. “No more talk of the rainstorm, I don’t want to hear any more of it or the weather until later tonight Breda, did you happen to bring jam?” 

The widened eyes of their unit shifted to Roy and Riza as they walked through the door frame, Riza shutting the door behind her and the colonel. 

Breda nodded. “Yes, sir,” he answered and set the sack on the colonel’s desk. He tore open the bag and laid the food out for them to choose from. “Strawberry and grape, sir. There are sausage and chicken and biscuits, as well as bagels.” He shifted his weight uncomfortably, on edge after the conversation with his fellow men. 

“Wonderful. We won’t have to go down to the mess hall,” Roy said with a smile. “Lieutenant, would you like me to fix a croissant for you? Strawberry jam, correct?” 

Before Riza could even get in a word of response, Roy took a croissant and placed it on a napkin, sliced it open with a disposable knife, and slathered the bread with strawberry jam. She sighed at his gesture, realizing how painfully obvious his affections were to her. But in her hunger, she didn’t mind too much. 

Havoc stepped over to the desk, mischief shining in his eyes. “You can fix me a bagel too while you’re at it, Colonel. Grape jelly, if you will.”

“Considering you’ve got half of a croissant right there, I will not,” Roy returned and turned to face Riza. “Here you are.” He gazed at the lieutenant with softened eyes and a warm gaze as he placed the wrapped croissant in her hand. 

Riza smiled, heat rising in her face and neck at his gesture. “Thank you, sir.” 

“You’re quite welcome,” Roy replied and smiled at her before glancing over his shoulder. “Fuery, Falman, are you two hungry?” 

Fuery smiled and stood beside Breda at the head of the colonel’s desk. “I’ve got to try the chicken and biscuit. The ones at Southern Command were absolutely delicious, all of the officers said you’ll never find them like it outside of the South. It hadn’t even crossed my mind the first time we ate there.” 

“Your accent changed after you went down there,” Falman said, standing beside Fuery as he looked over the choice of breakfast. He chose a plain bagel from the selection. “There’s this phenomenon called bidialectism where you mimic the accents you are surrounded by to fit in with the people around you. It’s usually subconscious when it happens, and you were in the South long enough to where you might not have noticed, but it was apparent enough to where we certainly would.” 

Fuery nodded and took the chicken and biscuit from the selection on the table, unwrapping it out of the cellophane and taking a bite. He analyzed the delicacy as he chewed, furrowing his brow as he compared the two varieties in his head. 

Roy chuckled at his subordinate and stepped to Riza’s side after selecting a sausage and biscuit. 

“I remember, these reminded me of the ones I used to eat back home,” Riza said softly and took a bite of her croissant. “Thank you for supplying breakfast, Breda. Would you like for me to give you some cens to cover the costs?” 

Havoc’s expression went cold, stopping mid-bite to speak. “I thought this was Breda’s treat, our first day back on the job and such?” he said as crumbs fell down his chin and quickly he covered his mouth.

“Don’t worry about it, Lieutenant,” Breda reassured, a wide smile on his face. “Havoc’s right, this is my treat since I doubted any of us would want to trudge down to the mess hall and have their half-assed bread rolls. It wasn’t too bad, and they’ve been giving me a discount since I’ve been coming through from the West more often.” 

Havoc relaxed and sat at his desk, finishing off the croissant he had and wiping the crumbs on his pants. He smiled at Breda from over his shoulder. “You’re the best, man.” 

Falman and Fuery thanked their adjacent officer in unison and sat in at their respective desks after finishing their breakfast. Fuery took a small radio out of his bag and placed it on his desk. 

“There’s an audio drama we used to listen to down at Southern that comes on this time in the morning,” he said, Fuery’s eyes speaking the request before he did. “Would it be alright if I played it? It might be good for us to have some background noise.” 

Roy agreed, enjoying the idea of something to fill the silence and keep his mind from wandering, though he knew it would nonetheless, back to Riza when he grew distracted by his work. He took the final bite of his sausage and biscuit and a sip from the canister of water he placed in his desk earlier that morning before taking seat in his chair. 

“Do you have all the Southern channels memorized?” Roy asked as he discarded the paper bag, placing the leftovers in the far corner of his desk.

Fuery nodded. “Most of them, though some of the civilian channels I never tuned into. This station is military sanctioned if they ever need to interrupt a broadcast to notify the public and it reaches farther than most. Of course, besides the meteorology reports they forgot I had access to.” The sergeant grinned. 

Falman sighed. “The radio rarely worked at Briggs. Too much inclement weather.” 

“So the snow?” Havoc said with rhetoric and a laugh. “I’d hate to not have the radio, the shop got so quiet without it.”

Riza discarded her napkin in the wastebin after wiping her mouth once more. She sat at her desk and exhaled before opening her folder and began her documents. 

Fuery tuned his radio to the proper channel, thumbing through stations and static before finding the proper one. He adjusted the volume to a suitable level, where it filled the room comfortably and lingered in the open air among each of them. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Riza observed the colonel, noting any abrupt tremble of his hand as he took a pen from his bag. She chided herself when their eyes met as he rose from the retrieval. She gained a smile out of him, and eyes that playfully communicated, _get back to work._

Roy chuckled softly and remembered her note, tucked away beneath the papers in his manila folder. He took in his hands and wondered about her words. The note read: 

_Thank you kindly for the shirt. It is much more comfortable than my turtleneck, and I’m glad that you a) don’t wear black, and b) keep the shirts that are too little for you in your locker instead of just taking them home. The same goes for you as well, I have standard pain relievers and your muscle relaxers for any cramps you have on call at the medical ward if you need them. And yes, I’m aware. Please don’t bite your lip and bear it, Roy, you’ll just be in more pain at the end of the day. Three taps with the end of your pen, like you said._

__

_  
Always,  
Riza. _

Roy folded the note in half and placed it in his center drawer as ease relieved the tenseness brought by his first day back. Through his eyelashes, he gazed at his lieutenant, and more accurately his lover, and as he dipped the tip of his pen in the inkwell, he knew, everything, by the worded assuages of her affection, was going to be alright. He no longer had to worry if Bradley- god, he didn't even want to think of that name- was going to waltz through the door and strip her of her position at his side or if a Homunculus was going to take his life through the window. He didn’t know why her words brought him such an overwhelming feeling of tranquillity at this moment in time, for simply they were her words.

That was all he needed to begin, and actually, attempt the completion of the day’s work.

~~~

Aside from the low narration of the radio drama and the occasional faintness of script against paper, silence resided in the office of the Mustang unit as morning pressed on into noon. Roy hated paperwork, this was a known fact, and though his hand ached with the grip of his pen, he found a regular pace of penmanship through peppered thoughts about Riza reprimanding him for his insufficient amount of work. He assumed she was cutting a bit of slack on his behalf as he adjusted to his newfound hindrances, and he knew she’d be back on watch before the end of the week after proper observation of his abilities. 

_Shit_ , he cursed and shattered the thick silence around him, the jolting pain of cramp striking his dominant palm. Roy swallowed the thick lump in his throat and bore his knuckles of his free hand into the desk, fighting the agonizing surges of tense fibers aflame in the muscles of the hand that still held the pen. 

Roy remembered their established code and shakily attempted the three taps with the end of his pen, losing the grip and dropping the pen amid the second repetition as the same pain struck him again, this time in his free hand. 

“Damn it, Colonel, not again!” Riza shot from her seat and grabbed the pen from the floor, placing it back on his desk before she was at his side. “Fuery, run to the medical ward and request a dose of his medicine. Just tell them the Colonel sent you, they know you are in his unit.” 

The sergeant closed his folder frantically and jumped from his desk, standing in the doorframe, awaiting any further instruction.

“Lieutenant,” Roy spoke through gritted teeth and an anguished brow, “I’m fine.” 

Riza shook her head. “Once your cramps start, you know they don’t stop, Colonel.” She looked at Falman. 

“You run to the cafeteria and get the Colonel something, anything, to eat,” Riza ordered and glanced at the clock on the wall. _12:49._ “It’s been too long since he had something considering we skipped lunch.” 

Falman rose from his desk and stood by Fuery’s side at the door. In unison, they saluted with a prompt “yes, ma’am” before turning to exit the office. 

Roy’s expression was pained as he straightened his hands, fingers trembling as he held them against his thighs to keep them outstretched. _I’m sorry._ He locked eyes with Riza as she approached him, unable to verbalize his graciousness for all she was doing, all she had done. 

Riza shook her head softly as she closed his manila folder, marking the spot where he finished with a notecard. _It’s okay._ She glared at the door, desperately awaiting the men she sent away to step back into the office. 

“What the absolute _hell_ is going on?” Havoc questioned after moments of tense silence, wearing the same alarmed expression as Breda. He shifted his eyes between Roy and Riza. 

“The colonel’s hand injuries are giving him spasms,” Riza explained and stood in the doorframe, monitoring the hallways for any sign of Falman or Fuery.

Havoc stood from his desk and eased over to Riza, prodding at her shoulder for her to look at him. “I know that,” he said as she reluctantly met his eyes, “but why are you so worked up?” 

Riza’s lips parted in disbelief, her first reaction to snap at him about why wasn’t he worked up about the colonel’s anguished physical state. But she remembered he hadn’t been with the colonel for three weeks in a hospital, or for an extended weekend where he awoke from his slumber and writhed until his hands granted him relief, as he had in the early, still-darkened hours of this morning. 

“Yes, that came out wrong,” Havoc said at her reaction. “But you’ve never been this concerned about the colonel not being able to do his work. Were you up late or something?” 

Riza blinked at his perceptiveness but quickly shook her head. She opened her mouth to speak, but just as she did, Falman came rushing down the corridor with a tray of food gripped tight in his hands. 

Falman gave the tray to Riza with a nod. “They wouldn't let me just have something small. It's spaghetti, garlic bread, and green beans today. They also want the rest of us to come down, if possible.” He let out a heavy exhale as he leveraged his hands on his knees, catching his breath after the sprint from the mess hall. 

“Let them go,” Roy commanded through labored breaths as he acknowledged each of the men with his eyes. 

Riza, though she was taken aback by his suddenness, did not protest. She stepped over to the colonel’s desk and placed the metal tray of food before him. 

Breda walked from his desk to the door, in line with Havoc and Falman. The three men gave a synchronized salute and an uneasy thanking as they exited. 

“Fuery should be here soon, sir,” Riza consoled, the words more for herself than the colonel, and broke off a chewable chunk of the garlic bread for him to eat. She found herself itching to pace the room at the nervous energy she had come to acquire, but she kept herself at his side.

Roy staggered his trembling, pained hand to hers and took the piece from her hold before consuming the doughy, slightly overseasoned bread. He struggled to open the drawer where his water bottle was kept, unable to maintain a hold on the handle without the burn of a muscle spasm overflowing his fingers. 

Riza took his hand into hers, stroking her fingers from the center of his palm to the outer edge as she felt the contortion of his muscles under her applied pressure. She repeated the ministration to alleviate the flaring tension beneath his skin, just as she had done in the earliest hours of their morning. 

Roy let his eyes fall shut as she worked at the tightness in his hand, finding short relief under her touch as his opposite hand continued to cause him distress. But it was enough- it had to be, as Sergeant Fuery bolted through the door. 

“Here.” he handed the clear plastic container and a cup of water to Riza. “They told me to remind the Colonel of his appointment at the end of this week with the specialist at the military hospital downtown.” 

Riza smiled. “Thank you, Fuery,” she said and brought the medicine to Roy, placing the dosage in his hand and aiding him as he took the capsule into his mouth. She held the cup up for him to drink, and he downed the water in one extended swallow. 

“Thirty minutes,” he sighed and fought the urge to lay his head on his desk. He had no hunger for the food of the cafeteria, for he simply craved an ounce of relief in his hands. 

Fuery glanced around the office and raised his eyebrow. “Where are the others?” 

Riza leaned against the colonel’s desk. “The colonel sent them to the mess hall. Falman said they requested our unit since we skipped lunch. Go join them, Sergeant, I’m sure you’re hungry after running across campus.” 

“What about you, Lieutenant Hawkeye?” 

Riza shook her head and gave him a smile. “I’m alright, Fuery, but thank you for the concern.” She walked with him over to the door, patting the younger man on his back. “Thank you again for running down there for me.” 

“Anytime, Lieutenant. Anything for you and the colonel,” he replied. Fuery turned on his heel, waving at Riza as he left for the mess hall. 

Riza closed the door after he was out of sight. She gazed at Roy from across the room and let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding as a sense of weary relief came over her. Her heart rate slowed to a normal pace.

“You need to eat,” Roy urged, his voice strained but soft as he watched Riza ease across the room to him. “That’s what you would tell me.”

Riza chuckled and pulled her chair from her desk in front of his. She sat across from him and took the tray of food into her lap. She stabbed at the spaghetti and twirled it on her fork, holding her hand underneath the utensil as she brought it to the colonel’s mouth. 

“You're right. Now, eat.” 

Roy’s lips formed a smile, and he took the bite from the fork. “If I do, you have to as well,” he said after swallowing. “Come on, it’s not bad spaghetti. ” 

Riza couldn’t help but smile as she twisted a bite of the noodles on her fork and took it into her mouth. “No, it’s not,” she said as the bite went down her throat. “But you need it more than I do.” It felt unnatural dropping his title in this environment, but she preferred it, when it was just her and Roy, as it was now. 

“Thank you,” Roy said, weariness dripping from his voice, “Riza.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her temple, caressing her neck shakily with the hand she had massaged. 

Riza smiled and interlaced her fingers with his before pushing his hands down to hold in his lap and beginning the ministrations on both of his palms. “You are going to get us court-martialed.” 

“I’ll try not to.” 

~~~

“Not again? What the hell does that mean?” Havoc stabbed a mess of green beans with his fork and took it into his mouth.

Breda took a swig of his water. “Fuery said they rode in the same vehicle, do you think they stayed with each other all weekend and the Colonel was having cramps?” 

“She looks exhausted,” Fuery spoke as he sat down at the table, to the left of Falman and across from Havoc. “I can only hope she’s able to get some rest with her wounds, I’m sure she’s having to adjust a lot, sleeping wise.” 

Falman nodded and bit off a piece of his garlic bread. “She’s had her hand held against her neck all day, I’m sure the Colonel’s noticed. It doesn’t seem inflamed from what I can tell, but considering she’s not wearing a turtleneck, I’m sure it’s causing her some sort of discomfort.” 

Havoc sighed and furrowed his brow. “I don’t think she’s getting good sleep if the Colonel is having cramps that bad at night. Of course she’d be up with him, especially if she’s in pain herself and can’t get to sleep. She looks more rested than she did when I saw her last at the hospital, but still.” 

“She’s with the Colonel now, you know,” Fuery added and leaned on his elbow. 

Havoc chuckled. “When isn’t she? We can bring her a plate back like Falman did for Mustang, I’m sure she and the cafeteria workers would appreciate it.” 

“The Lieutenant has done so much for us, it’s the least we can do for her.” Fuery took another bite onto his fork. “Besides, she hasn’t eaten since this morning, like the rest of us.” 

Breda stood from the table, stretching out his arms and rolling back his shoulders. “I’ve got to run to the restroom, I’ll be back in a few.” 

“You want the rest of your bread before you go?” Havoc piped up, a smug grin on his face. 

“Of course I do!” Breda called and returned the smile as he turned to leave. “Don’t you even dare think about stealing that.” He exited the cafeteria through the wide archway and took a left down the corridor of their unit’s office, the shortest route to the men’s bathroom. 

Breda slowed and quietened his steps as he approached the door, using his knowledge of the stealth missions he’d been on in the West to his advantage. He stepped closer to the wall and peered through the tiny slit of a window on the wooden door, raising on his toes to get a better view inside.

His jaw fell open at the sight of the Colonel with his lips pressed against the Lieutenant’s forehead, his hands intertwined with hers. 

And Breda’s smile grew so wide, he thought the bones in his cheeks might break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some more Roy and Riza fluff in this one! and team mustang shenanigans, as always :D 
> 
> i based southern command of the Southern United States because of COURSE i did, and i love the idea that Fuery started talking like a southerner while he was there HAHA
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for the next one! leave a comment if you have any feedback and i hope you have a wonderful week, thanks for reading <3


	3. the drawing of a conclusion

“You saw _what_?” Havoc slammed his fist on the lunch table, his mouth agape and his eyes bright with intrigue. 

“I’m telling you, I saw them sitting across from each other, and Mustang was-” 

Falman glared at Breda and Havoc. “Lower your voice! Are you trying to get them summoned to the office of the Fuhrer?” he reminded, bite in his tone. 

“Of course not, but there is no way they would be so reckless,” Havoc returned and looked at Fuery. “What did you see before you came down here?” 

Fuery went red. “I mean, nothing like Breda saw! The Lieutenant was behind his desk but she was getting him situated to eat when I came in.” 

“The Colonel probably sent us on so he and the Lieutenant could be alone for a little,” Falman suggested and forked a bite of green beans. “I don’t think he wanted us to see him suffering.” 

Breda nodded, and his eyes went wide. “The Lieutenant’s gonna kill us now that we saw,” he groaned and finished his slice of garlic bread. 

“No,” Havoc snorted and shook his head. “She’s gonna kill-” he pointed a finger at Breda “- _you_.” 

Falman rolled his eyes at the two. “How are we even going to confront them about what we know?” 

The men were silent, and it was clear that thought hadn’t even crossed their minds. They were struck, wide-eyed, and wholly baffled at just how they would go through with a plan of undeniable volatility as confronting the Colonel and the Lieutenant about the surreptitious engagements in which they were so _awfully_ hiding. It shouldn't be too hard, considering that they, the members of a trusted unit with a bond unlike any standard military team, upheld an unwavering oath to protect any and all secrets asked of them to keep. But Hawkeye was Hawkeye, and her stare could pry a secret out of the tightest of shut lips. 

And a secret that concerned herself, nonetheless. They were toast, as Breda might put it, burned by Roy Mustang himself when he learned they'd been caught. 

“Why don’t we just wait until they come to us about it?” Fuery asked, wringing his hands as his gaze shifted between the three men. “I mean, what’s the harm in knowing as long as we don’t share it with anyone else? We can all keep a secret, right?” 

Falman nodded in understanding. “Mustang and Hawkeye trust us. If they didn’t, we wouldn’t be here right now. I’m sure if they want us to know, they’ll tell us in time.” 

“You’re right,” Breda supplemented and straightened. “They just need time, and it’s the least we can do to give it to them.” 

Havoc sighed and let a content smile wash over his face. He set his hand in the middle of the table. “Alright, we need to swear that we won’t tell a soul about their relationship until they tell us we can. Even then, it really won’t be safe for them until the fraternization laws are changed. And we need to ensure that safety until then. Are we all in?” 

Breda placed his hand atop of Havoc’s, hardening his eyes. “I am.” 

Falman and Fuery nodded in unison. “So am I.” Their declarations were together as they planted their hands in the center of the table. 

They exchanged agreement, silently, with a tandem nod and determined, tight smiles.

“Alright,” Havoc said and raised from the table, the lunch tray gripped tightly in his hands. “It’s settled.” 

~~~

The men returned to their office to find the Lieutenant sitting behind the Colonel’s desk, Roy in a chair by her side. Her focus was on a manila folder while she held a pen in her hand, listening to the Colonel’s directions on how she was to complete them in such a manner that the higher-ups remained blissfully unaware of the situation that kept Roy from completing it himself.

“We brought you a plate, Lieutenant Hawkeye,” Havoc said and set the tray on her desk. “Fuery realized you hadn’t eaten since this morning.” 

Riza’s first instinct was to inform him of the food she’d shared with Roy, but she remembered the sensitivity of the information and withheld. “Thank you,” she replied instead and smiled at the four. “How is it?” 

Falman shrugged. “It’s not bad spaghetti, by any means. Better than what the North would fix.” 

Roy gave a tired smile, raising his eyes from the paperwork. “Go ahead and take a break to eat, Lieutenant,” he instructed and took the pen from her hand, trembling as he placed it on the desk. He saw in her eyes a glimmer of protest through understanding as she stood from her chair and sat at her desk, quietly eating as the rest of the men, excluding Roy due to his need for her assistance, resumed their work promptly.

After she ate what parts of her meal she could, though she found herself less than starved from the meal she shared with Roy, she returned to the position at his side and reopened the folder after taking the pen into her hand once again. She watched his eyes flutter open and shut from the drowsiness his medicine resulted in between glances to reassure him of her attentiveness. 

They worked at a steady pace with intervals of three-minute pauses, whenever one became aware of the other’s increased weariness, to peruse all they had completed while Riza rested her hand and let Roy gather all of his thoughts before starting back again. 

The once-seemingly relentless cramps had now ceased, thankfully, but his aching palms and the remnants of low heat still lingered in his hands. He’d find himself fixated on the sensation and lose focus, mindlessly stroking the scars on his palms while he blankly stared at nothing, as far from the paperwork as he could be. 

Riza would be the one to bring him back with a light graze of her hand, calloused but warm, against his, causing his breath to catch in his chest and heat to rise in his face. He’d thank her for the gesture with a soft nod before starting again. 

This was their day until fifteen hundred hours and forty-five minutes when Havoc had to depart for a physical therapy appointment at the rehabilitation center on the far end of campus. 

“I’ll be back just after five to get my stuff, Breda” Havoc informed as he walked to the door. He saluted the Colonel. 

Roy nodded firmly. “The Lieutenant and I plan on staying until five-thirty to complete any extra work, so we’ll be here,” he said. “We also planned on asking you four out to dinner this evening.” 

“To thank you for everything you have done for us,” Riza added with a smile. “And don’t worry about costs, it’s on us.” 

Havoc beamed an almost devilish grin and looked at Breda. “We are eating good tonight,” he declared and clapped his hands together. “What time?” 

“How about we meet back in the parking lot at six o’clock?” Riza suggested. 

Roy assented and looked between his subordinates. “Fuery, Falman, are you two able to go? I know Breda’s coming if Havoc is.” 

“I sure am!” Fuery answered and smiled widely. “I’ll be working extra hard to get this done.” 

Falman nodded. “I’ll be there,” he said, eyes alight in anticipation. “I think that spaghetti’s starting to leave me now.” 

Breda chuckled and looked at Havoc. “I’ll bring your stuff and pick you up when you’re finished with therapy so you don’t have to walk all the way back." 

“Thank you, man,” Havoc sighed. “They work me so hard, I’ll be exhausted by the time I get through. But my therapist is a beautiful woman, she’s-”

“Go on, Havoc,” Roy interjected and rolled his eyes. “You can tell us about her at supper.” 

Havoc waved to the remainder of his unit and saluted the Colonel before exiting and shutting the door behind himself, his bright smile never leaving his face. 

Roy sighed, leaning back in his chair to break for a moment. He looked at Riza. “What are you hungry for, Lieutenant?” 

Riza cleared her throat. “There’s a Xingese place downtown that Falman brought takeout from while we were in the hospital I’ve been wanting to visit in person, sir,” she said as her stomach revealed her hunger with a growl. 

“They have the best lo mein in all of Central City,” Falman said with certainty, not bringing his eyes from his paperwork. 

Breda groaned. “Let’s not talk about food when we still have over two hours until we get to the restaurant.” 

“Are you ready, sir?” Riza asked and tapped her pen on the paperwork. 

Roy sat up in his seat, cracking his knuckles out of habit. “Might as well be,” he said and gave a small smile to Riza. “Are you, Lieutenant?” 

“Yes, sir.”

~~~

Fuery and Falman both left when the clock struck _5:00_. Breda exited with his and Havoc’s belongings directly receiving the call from the other side of Central Command that Havoc had completed his therapy for the day. 

“I can’t believe we were able to get yours done, sir,” Riza said as she placed each of the unit’s folders into a stack on her desk. “You had the most out of all of us, by far.” 

Roy eased to her side, setting his folder on the top of the pile. “If it wasn’t for you, my dear, we wouldn’t have gotten anything done,” he said, testing the waters with the term of endearment. “This unit would be in shambles if it wasn’t for you.” 

Riza blushed. “I’m aware of that,” she replied and took his bag from the crook of his elbow. “But why the sudden change in address?” 

Roy smiled at her softly. “I thought it would be nice to call you something other than Lieutenant,” he explained and smiled at her softly. “Considering you are, so much more than that to me.” He paused and raised his eyes. “Only if you are okay with me-”

“Yes, Roy,” she returned and took his hand into hers. “Of course I am.” 

They were quiet for a moment before the sound of heavy rain filled the room, echoing in the silence of the office as the precipitation beat against the windows. 

Roy groaned; Riza laughed. 

“Come on, let’s go before it gets any harder,” Roy said and pushed his hand through his hair. He opened the door and let her walk through before him, flipping the light switch off as he exited behind her. 

Riza followed him down their corridor, two feet behind him as always, and broke off at the main hallway, retracing the steps she took this morning and leaving the building through a back door. She rounded the parking lot to her vehicle that Roy had already cranked and entered. 

“Thank you for starting the car,” she greeted as she stepped into the driver’s seat, placing his bag in the space between them. She closed her door and didn’t waste a second pulling out of the almost-barren parking lot. 

Roy waved his hand. “The quicker we get out of here, the more time we have to get ready. Considering we only have-” he clicked his pocket watch open- “about twenty-five minutes before we have to be back.” 

Riza pursed her lips at the short frame of time. “Are you going to want to run by your apartment and get a suit?” She stopped at an intersection, the right street she knew to be Roy’s. 

“I doubt the others will show up in uniform, so I might as well,” Roy answered and checked if any car was on the horizon. He saw none and signaled for Riza to drive. 

Riza turned on his street, recognizing the houses that led up to his own. She parked on the side of the street in front of his house. “How long will it take you to change?” she asked as he took his bag and stepped out of the car. She rolled down the window and watched him fumble, an umbrella in one hand, with his keys before turning to face her. 

“No more than ten minutes,” Roy said as he pushed his key in the knob of his door and closed the umbrella. “I won’t be long.” He smiled and then disappeared into his house. 

So Riza waited, thankful she’d fed Black Hayate a hefty meal before her departure earlier that morning. She contemplated what she’d wear, a specific pale yellow dress with a grey overcoat in mind. She wondered how she and Roy would break the news to their unit without causing such alarm that the whole restaurant knew along with them. There was still the possibility that they were already aware, however, and Riza questioned which of them was the keenest to their relationship. But her stomach growled once again, knocking her out of her train of thought and she sighed as hunger settled over her. 

It wasn’t long, just as he had said, before Roy came out of his home with the umbrella in hand and locked the door behind himself. He rushed into the car and threw the closed umbrella in the back seat. “I brought a comb if my hair got wet,” he said and took the item from the pocket of his coat. 

Riza looked over his outfit. He wore a navy, almost black overcoat and matching tie, with a white dress shirt and charcoal grey vest and pants. Around his neck hung a cream-colored scarf to bring the outfit together. Riza recognized the evening wear and smiled. 

“You look nice, Roy,” she said and took the comb from his hand, brushing back his dampened hair and undoing any knots with her fingers. “I’m glad we’re doing this.” She handed him the comb and returned to attention at the wheel. 

Roy checked over his hair in the overhead mirror and decided he couldn’t have done a better job himself. “Now I do,” he corrected and smiled proudly at Riza, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. “And I am too. We haven’t had a team outing in months.” 

“It’ll be nice to relax, just us and the four of them,” Riza said and drove off the curb, turning around at the end of his street and making her way back to the intersection from where she came. “We’re making good time too, I’ll have about ten minutes myself to get ready which will give us enough time to get back to Central Command on schedule.” 

Roy nodded and was quiet for the rest of the ride to her house, letting her focus on the traffic and getting to her house in enough adequate time for her to avoid feeling any more rushed than she already did. 

Riza took a left at the intersection and turned off on the side street where her military-issued apartment building was located. She parked and took the umbrella from the backseat. 

“Ten minutes,” she reassured him and shut the door to her car, entering the building and walking to her door down the hallway. 

Riza pushed the key in the door and went inside, rushing to her bedroom to remove her boxy uniform. She threw the clothes on her bed after undressing herself and removing her boots and took the pastel yellow dress from her closet. She relished in the softness of the fabric as the sleeveless dress fell over her frame and slipped into some black flats. She grabbed her gray overcoat and pulled it over her shoulders before buttoning it at the waist. 

The woman washed her face and brushed her teeth in her bathroom before grabbing a brush and wrapping an elastic band around her wrist. She let her hair out of her auburn clip and ran the brush through her golden locks, shutting off the light to the bathroom as she made her way back to the front door with a brush still in hand. 

Riza chided herself for losing time trying to do something, anything but the bun that was starting to give her a tension headache with her hair. Instead, she took the umbrella in her other hand and locked the door to her apartment before she exited to the hallway and out of the building. 

“Right on time,” Roy said as she stepped into the car, letting out a heavy exhale as she dropped the hairbrush and umbrella by her side. He was taken aback by her sudden exasperation and pushed her hair out of her eyes. “You alright, Riza?” 

Riza’s eyes went wide, but she nodded. “It’s a hassle getting that uniform off,” she sighed and straightened, sweeping her hair off of her shoulders. 

At the mention of her clothing, Roy surveyed her outfit, his jaw falling open at the sight of her in such a beautiful loose dress, flowing over her frame even as she sat. He found that he adored the pale-shaded yellow on her. 

“You look wonderful, Riza,” Roy spoke and took the brush from the seat. “I’ll braid your hair for you,” he paused, “if you’d like.” 

Riza considered his request for a moment and agreed, turning in her seat for him to have access to her hair. “Keep it loose,” she whispered and handed him the elastic. 

“I will,” Roy said, his words like a promise as he divided her hair into three sections and began crossing them over one another, ensuring he didn’t braid them too tightly together as she asked. He was slow as his hand trembled, avoiding a hasty mess of her hair and letting her relax as he did so, knowing how tightly wound she tended to become under time limits, though she didn’t often show it to anyone but him. 

Roy braided her hair until her breaths were quiet and deep and tied the elastic to where a tuft of hair remained unplaited. “I’m done, my dear,” he said and pressed a tender kiss to her cheek, tightly wrapping his arms around her waist. “How did I do?” 

Riza leaned into him, heat radiating from beneath his clothing. “You did great, Roy, thank you so much.” A smile spread across her lips. She let herself rest in his arms for longer than she should have, reveling in the warmth of his embrace. “We’ve got to get going,” she said, though she made no attempt to move from his arms.

“Do you want me to drive?” Roy offered, snaking his head over her shoulder and pressing a kiss to her collarbone. “You’ve done so much today, it’s the least I can do.” 

Riza nodded and shifted out of his arms, sighing at loss of warmth as she moved to the passenger seat. She was quiet as he accelerated into the street, crossing back over to the road en route to Central Command.

Roy took her hand into his as he waited for pedestrians to cross the street. The gesture was quiet, an attempt to console her as she knew she was growing tired and hungry. 

She stroked his knuckles in return as he pulled into the parking lot of Central Command. Riza sat up at the sight of their unit through the window, bringing her hand away from Roy’s and setting it in her lap. 

Roy parked beside Falman’s vehicle and rolled down his window, watching Falman frantically do the same. 

Falman greeted him and explained how to get to the restaurant and that the rest of the men would be riding with him. They were quick with the meeting as the rain, though it had weakened, continued to fall, and Roy had no intention of messing up his hair again. He agreed to follow the officer downtown and drove out of the parking lot behind Falman. 

“I’ll try not to keep you up so late tonight,” Roy consoled and took her hand into his once again as he waited for the crosswalk to clear. “Maybe that medicine will make it an easier night.” 

Riza shook her head and gazed at Roy. “I’d rather be awake with you than sleep through your suffering, you know that. You would do the same for me.” 

“That’s right.” Roy laughed at the irony of her statements. “And that’s also the very reason we didn’t get any sleep at the hospital.” He smiled at her and sighed, eyes glancing at her neck. 

She spotted his gaze and brushed against the scar with her fingertips, wincing from the contact of her still-painful wound. Riza gripped his hand and swallowed. 

“Your pain relievers in the glovebox.” Roy signaled to the compartment. “You have to eat with them though.” 

Riza nodded and took the small bottle out of the compartment as Roy parked on the curb, the restaurant in her line of sight. She unscrewed the cap and poured a dose from the bottle, two capsules falling into her hand. 

“I’ll take them once I eat,” she said as he turned off the engine and handed her the keys to her car. Riza placed the capsules and her keys in her pocket. “Are we walking under the same umbrella?” 

Roy smirked and stepped out the vehicle, umbrella in hand. He rounded to her side and opened the door and the umbrella, holding it overhead as she stepped out.

“I don’t see why not,” he said, shutting the door behind her as she stood by his side. “Just another one of your duties as my Lieutenant.”

Riza rolled her eyes and walked with him across the street, raining bouncing off their umbrella. She wished to hook her arm in his and walk like a regular couple their every move would, but on them was the unknowing eyes of their unit, and she wouldn’t be the one to expose them prematurely. And though the days of spies sent by the higher-ups to observe them, together or apart, were over, she still wouldn't risk a meddling adjacent unit officer, that had a problem with the Colonel - that would be their luck - in the vicinity, witnessing their impassioned disregard of military regulation. 

“You look so nice, Lieutenant Hawkeye!” Fuery exclaimed with a wide smile as they stepped underneath the awning. “And it’s good to see you dressing up again, Colonel. The others are inside reserving our table, are you both ready to join them?” 

Riza smiled at the Sergeant. “Thank you, Fuery. And I believe we are, I don’t think the Colonel wants to be out in the rain any longer than he has to be.” 

“Yes, let’s get inside before another cloud breaks.” Roy retracted the umbrella and walked into the restaurant behind Riza while Fuery held the door for them. 

There was the low hum of Xingese music on the radio at the entrance and the lantern-lit atmosphere was perfect for a relaxed evening outing, and it looked as though they were the only party in the establishment. The smell of spice wafted in the air as they were escorted into the dining area and were seated at a circular table, condiments and menus awaiting use in the center.

Roy and Riza sat beside each other, with Falman and Fuery to their immediate left and right respectively. Havoc sat directly across from Roy, and Breda sat to his left ahead of Riza. They passed each other a menu from the stack in the middle and ordered a pot of jasmine tea for six to start. 

“Let’s get a couple of appetizers,” Breda suggested and pointed to the appetizer section of the menu for Havoc to see. “The steamed dumplings sound delicious.” 

Falman nodded. “We’ve got to get some spring rolls too,” he added. “You loved them in the hospital, Colonel. If you remember, you ate six, sir.” 

Havoc bellowed out a laugh, leaning back in his chair. “It was like you hadn’t had a meal in weeks.” 

“Well, he did refuse to eat until the Lieutenant awoke from all of her surgeries which wasn’t until late on that first Saturday,” Fuery revealed with a chuckle. “Knox came Sunday morning and Falman brought takeout that evening.” 

“Colonel!” Riza glowered, glaring as heat rose in her cheeks. “First you refused to sleep, then you wouldn’t eat?” 

Roy went red and looked away, scratching the back of his neck. “You’ve lost permission to speak freely, Sergeant Fuery. And I’ll have you know I ate every meal that was brought,” he rebutted, crossing his hands over his chest. 

“Your tea,” the waitress said and set the pot of tea and six cups in the center of the table. She poured each of them a cup and set it by their menus, receiving an abundant thanking from each of them as she did so. She took each of their orders, along with the two appetizers and additional glasses of water for each of them. 

“What did you order, Breda, the braised beef?” Havoc asked, taking a sip of his tea before crashing the cup on the table at the burning sensation. He reached for his water and took a swig. 

Breda laughed at the man. “You’ve got to be careful, man, you do this every time we have tea. And no, you got the braised chicken. I ordered the black pepper beef stir fry.”

“Well, I must say,” Roy began and gained the attention of everyone at the table. “Today has been a strong first day back. You’ve all worked diligently to cater to the needs of Lieutenant Hawkeye and me, not only today but for the last few weeks. I speak for both of us when I say we are immensely grateful.” 

Falman’s eyes widened as he took a sip of the tea. “You aren’t about to announce your retirement, are you?” 

“I doubt it, Falman,” Havoc said and nudged his ribcage with his elbow. “But he does have something to say, he and the Lieutenant.” He shot a smirk between Breda and Fuery. 

Fuery’s eyes went wide, and he looked at Roy. “Please continue, sir. I assure you, I have no idea what they are talking about.” 

There was a pause in their conversation while the waitress set a plate of a dozen dumplings on the table, along with six small plates for each of them. They thanked her in unison before distributing the dumplings between each of them, two to a person. 

Riza split her dumpling in half with her fork, letting it cool while she spoke up. “It’s been a lot, we are well aware. But everything wouldn’t have been possible without you four, Promised Day and everything before included.”

Roy exhaled and smiled at Riza, taking her hand into his under the table. “That’s why we think you four should be the first to know that we are-”

“You’re together. We know,” Havoc deadpanned and looked between Roy and Riza. “You’re holding her hand right now, and we know.”

Roy was struck, his jaw fell open, and he was unable to speak. 

“I knew when you denied me suggesting there was something between you two this morning,” Havoc continued and looked at Breda. “But Breda saw you and her kissing during lunch.” 

Riza went red, exchanging her startled expression with Roy. 

Breda nodded, lowering his eyes. “I didn’t mean to, I swear! I was just walking to the restroom and saw through the window on the door. Fuery was the one that initially brought it up though since he drove you home from the hospital.” 

“I had my suspicions, of course, but I didn’t know until Breda told me what he saw!” Fuery added. “You rode in the same vehicle, you called her Elizabeth, and if you recall, I had to listen to your covert conversations addressing Lieutenant Hawkeye as Elizabeth back on our stealth missions. And I don’t want to again, I’ll never get that out of my head.” He shuddered and took a sip of his water. “And it was Falman’s idea to watch you all day and decide whether we thought you were together or not.” 

Falman glared at Fuery. “It was my idea, yes. But you three were talking so openly about in the cafeteria, I had to remind you to keep it down so no one would hear. Thankfully, it was just us and the lunchroom workers, and they were already eating themselves.” 

“We all promised not to tell a soul outside of our unit,” Havoc reassured. “The last that we want is for you to end up unable to be together.”

Riza’s shocked expression softened at his statement, and she sighed. “I told you we were too obvious,” she chuckled and ran her thumbs over his knuckles. “Well, Roy? What do you think?” 

“I think,” Roy paused as his lips formed a proud smile. “-we couldn’t have asked for a better unit. Now, let’s eat before the dumplings and the tea gets cold.” He met Riza’s eyes and squeezed his hand. “Especially you, my dear. You’ve got medicine to take.” 

~~~ 

“Don’t ever throw me under the bus like that again, Havoc! It was all your idea in the first place!” 

“You saw what you saw and told us, it wasn’t like you were going to be the one to confront him about it when we were to tell him. And besides, it was Falman’s idea!” 

“I simply suggested it, you three went along with it. And Fuery, why did you have to go and tell him about the codename? Now he’s going to be calling me Vanessa again!” 

“I didn’t want to be burnt to a crisp, he’d already denied me the right to speak freely! If it wasn’t for us being at a restaurant, we all would have been reduced to ash, and even you can’t deny that, Havoc.” 

“Well, let’s look at it this way. None of us were burnt to a crisp, not even slightly charred, and we all got out of tonight with a sweet meal and the knowledge that our assumptions were correct. A job well done, if you ask me.” 

“Fine, you can have that, and that only, Havoc.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH how i longed to use the word "y'all" in dialogue when they were all talking to each other, the southerner really popped out in me while i was writing this LOLOL
> 
> well, after two days of extended writing past the date i originally wanted to get the last chapter up and over 1000 words more than i intended this to be, the third chapter is finally here! i actually had a blast writing this, not only this chapter but one and two, i've never a chapter fic to this caliber and i'm actually proud for getting it done! team mustang and their shenanigans are so fun to write, and that's what really had me passionate about this! i wanted to have fun with them finding out Roy and Riza's relationship while having everyone in the main six between them involved. 
> 
> and i love the idea that Roy goes on hunger strikes when something is wrong with Riza, i have the headcanon that he barely ate when she was under Bradley and during her time unconscious in the hospital, he refused to eat unless he knew she was awake and could eat herself. that's partially based on my experiences with hospitalization of a loved one as well, and the bringing takeout from and restaurant and then going and eating there myself. 
> 
> but that is the end of on the brink of discovery! i hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and the previous ones, thank you all so much for sticking around through it all! leave a comment if you have any feedback, they never cease to make my day when i get them! i hope everyone is having a wonderful week so far, and thank you so much for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is my first multi-chapter fic i can actually stick to! i've been meaning to write with Team Mustang for a while now, and i knew that this was going to be pretty long when i started out with it! i will be updating regularly and aiming for about three chapters if all is favorable.
> 
> i do hope you enjoy it, leave a comment if you have any thoughts! thanks for reading <3


End file.
